Beauty and the Beast
by Initial A
Summary: Then and now, Kagome and InuYasha reflect on their life. originally entered in Eternal Destiny's "Let Forever Begin" contest Please review!


**Beauty and the Beast**

**By: InitialA**

**Word Count: 1,277**

**Genre: Canon**

**Rating: PG-13**

**Summary: Then and now, Kagome and InuYasha reflect on their life.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or make any money from this.

* * *

  
**

When she was a little girl, 'happily ever after' meant princes on white horses saving the day, and whisking her away to a life of luxury and, well, happiness; life would be pleasant and peaceful, filled with unconditional love.

'Happily ever after' started to have its downsides after she fell down the well. Some days she still checked her own pulse to make sure she was still alive; some days, she hadn't been so sure she'd live to see her own 'happily ever after'. And then there was the matter of her knight in shining armor… More than a little rough around the edges, the beautiful boy she'd found pinned to the tree had not only tried to kill her, but was rude, obnoxious, and promised a future of anything but peaceful pleasantry. Not exactly the kind of guy she wanted to have watching her back, but he did—even if it was rather reluctantly.

Somewhere during their journey though, something changed. She wasn't sure if it had been him or her, but 'happily ever after' suddenly began to not look so far off anymore. Sure, there had been the matter of Kikyou between them, as well as Kouga and Hojo vying for her own attention, but deep down, she thought they both knew it would end up this way.

Kagome paused in her sweeping of the shrine stairs, watching her husband march through the village square with one twin under each arm, and a boy attached to each leg. The children were shrieking with laughter and calling greetings to their neighbors as InuYasha passed; most of the adults smiled and waved back. Kagome's heart sang with happiness at the sight: it had apparently taken some time, but most of the village had accepted InuYasha's near-constant presence in the village. Those who hadn't amounted to less than a handful, but her hanyou had blatantly told her where they could stuff their opinions.

Sango, well into her third pregnancy, came to retrieve the twins and her son for midday. The girls, now five, and their brother, three, scampered off to their house, while Sango talked to InuYasha for a moment. The other boy, still clinging to InuYasha's leg, looked around and spotted her. "Mama!" He cried, disentangling himself and sprinting towards her.

Kagome knelt quickly, letting the broom drop, and swooped up her two-year old son, Shunya. InuYasha trotted easily after him. "Oi, pup, Mama's not done yet."

"Mama." Shunya said stubbornly, sticking his tongue out at his father.

She giggled helplessly at the indignant look on her husband's face. "It's alright, InuYasha, I was almost finished anyway."

"He needs to learn." InuYasha replied stubbornly.

She smiled, and kissed his cheek. "Once won't hurt him. And I can put him to work."

Setting the boy down, she pointed to the weeds at the base of the stairs. "Sweetie, can you do Mama a big favor and get all the weeds out? Put them in the bushes for me, it'd be a big help."

He grinned all of his eight teeth at her and scampered off to do her bidding. Kagome smiled at her husband, and resumed her sweeping.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Snuggling deep into his arms, Kagome sighed with happiness. He rearranged the futon cover around her shoulders. "You sound happy." He commented idly.

"I am." She paused for a moment. "You know, it almost feels too perfect."

"Keh?"

"This. Our life. I mean, five years ago, I could never have pictured this. I dared to hope, but… there was so much in the way, so much we had to do, so many risks… I never dared to hope this much. But now we have it, it feels so…"

"Right." He finished for her. "Kagome, I've thought that since… hell, I don't know. Everything with you makes things better. I don't know why I even bothered living before I had you."

"You lived so you could meet me." She said, tracing a pattern on his chest.

"I guess…"

She giggled at the goosebumps on his chest her finger was causing. "Ne, InuYasha. Do you remember that first night I was back?"

He hugged her closer. "Wench. 'Course I do…"

--------

_This early in spring, the air was still chilly in the evenings. At some point during their walk, InuYasha had draped his haori around her shoulders, a gentlemanly gesture she'd never have expected from him before. He seemed to have matured slightly though, so maybe it wasn't such a surprise._

_This was too unreal. Yet, it was real at the same time. She feared that any minute, she'd step on a twig, and she'd snap out of the most wonderful dream; she was back with the closest friends she'd ever had, and the man she loved with all her heart. She stopped, and he looked back. "Kagome?"_

_She bit her lip, daring to look at him and praying she wouldn't wake up. He seemed to sense her nerves. "Kagome, what's wrong?"_

"_InuYasha… this is real, right?" She whispered._

"_Wench." The word sent a lightning bolt through her spine; she hadn't realized how much she'd missed it. "Why wouldn't it be?"_

"_I… I dreamed… I hoped for years this would happen, and now that it is…" She rushed him, grasping his shirt. "Please, InuYasha, don't leave me again."_

_He seemed frozen, slowly and stiffly placing his hands on her shoulders. She buried her face in his shirt. "Please tell me I'm not dreaming. This is real, right?"_

_His arms folded around her, and he hugged her. "It's real. Kami, I hope it's real…"_

"_I love you…"_

_He didn't say anything, only held her tighter. Her voice wavered. "I know you can't say it, but I know you do. I just wanted you… wanted you to know… I want to stay with you."_

_He scooped her up into his arms and jumped up into the nearest tree. They sat there, watching the dusk fade into night. As the first stars started to shine, InuYasha squeezed her tighter. "Kagome…"_

"_Mm?"_

"_Marry me."_

_She froze. Wide-eyed, she looked up at him. His own gaze was steady, with a hint of nerves. "Do you mean it?" She whispered._

"_Please, Kagome. I lived three years without you. I can't… I can't live without you anymore." His voice broke with pent-up emotion._

_Her arms flew around his neck so fast it knocked him them off balance, and they crashed onto the forest floor. Both caught their breath again, then burst out laughing. Mustering all her courage, Kagome leaned in and kissed him; their first. "Yes, you silly koinu." She told him with a smile, which only earned her another bone-crushing hug and their second kiss._

_------_

"My ribs ached for three days after that fall, wench." He told her, poking her nose gently.

She smiled at him, propping herself up on an elbow. "And you don't think I was bruised? It was worth it though… I missed your laugh."

He chuckled, brushing her hair back behind her ear. "I missed everything about you."

She rolled her eyes as she slid herself on top of him. "You know what I mean, InuYasha."

A black eyebrow went up. "And what do you think you're doing?"

Kagome leaned in close, her lips centimeters from his. "I think Shunya needs a little brother or sister, don't you?" She breathed.

"Oh, is that all?" InuYasha's voice was husky.

"Maybe I just want to show you how much I love you."

"Crazy wench." He smirked, and rolled her over, earning a squeak and laughter in reply.

So in the end, beauty fell in love with the beast. And they lived happily ever after.

* * *

**((This was originally called Happily Ever After, but I always found a slightly amusing connection with the name 'Beauty and the Beast' and our favorite mismatched pair. And it was a fairytale indeed. Also, I'd like to direct your attentions to the adorable song I listened to a few times while writing this; 'Style' by Kana Nishino, which is the second ending theme for **_**Soul Eater.**_** Maybe I just think it's adorable because of the ending animations, but it's a lighthearted and bouncy song to listen to when you're writing some fluff. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it!! =)))**


End file.
